


It pulls me right back in.

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe- Mafia, M/M, also it's macdennis but i'm not gonna do my girl mandy wrong dont worry ahhaha, not sure how many chapters its gonna be but more than 1 so thats good i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dennis returned to his family after six years, with a newborn son and wife to be. Despite his distain for his family's crime background and business practices, can he resist the Reynolds blood in his veins and live as an honest man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just love the godfather and want to explore dennis' attempts at being a dad conflicting with his sociopathy and shit in that kind of context

 

Frank Reynolds was a man who built himself from the ground up. His own father had been mainly absent, leaving him and his brother to navigate the world on their own. Gino, the eldest Reynolds son, was significantly older than Frank, who idolised him. They both shared a love for the underground; guns, gambling and black market deals. As Frank grew to adulthood, what he lacked in height he more than made up in ruthlessness and a sharp mind. 

Frank's personality often clashed with Gino's, and the two parted ways to form their own business endeavors- Gino forming one of the first jazz clubs that was neither black nor white in nature while Frank founded a Vietnamese sweatshop (which was called a textiles factory on the legal documents, thank you very much) but made most of his large fortune through the illegal import of alcohol during the nationwide prohibition. 

In 1929 Wall Street crashed, and where most were devastated, _Frank's Fluids_ (The name he had given to his importation business) was booming. What did people do most during a depression, Frank would say, a sadistic smile forming on his round face as he rubbed his hands together. The answer, unspoken but obvious- drink. Frank's wealth soared for the four years since the stock crash, and he had no reason to worry for the futures of his children, Dennis and Deandra, who had been born only a year prior to the depression. 

However, when the year 1933 rolled around, and the prohibition was no longer in effect, Frank had to source his income through other means. He had adapted to a certain standard of living, and the ever present greed in his soul longed to be filled. Frank turned to the next vices, the very things he and his brother had grown up doing. Frank's Fluids being no longer representative of the business he was conducting, people knew the business simply as the Reynolds Family. A few years later Gino and Frank had reconciled, mainly due to Gino's jazz club going under. Gino joined Frank as his right hand man, and as their business expanded, their fortune and infamy only grew. 

Dennis and Deandra, despite Frank's absence in their childhood and adolescence, seemed to have Frank's knack for sociopathy and ruthlessness. Their mother, Barbara, Frank's ex-wife and someone so cold she made Frank look like a lovable character, had a weakness towards prescription opiates. What little the twins saw of Barbara was sly digs towards Deandra and doting on Dennis. Despite their mother's clear favoritism, the twins never harbored any resentment towards each other. Rather, they grew closer to each other and distant from the world around them. This could never last, however, and during the tender years of high school Dennis attempted to distance himself from Deandra his family's name, having disliked the illegal practice they were known for.   
Dennis' attempts to distance himself from the Reynolds name and his sister were futile, and by pure coincidence took a liking to Ronald McDonald (or Mac, as he preferred to be called), whose father was a distributor of some of Frank's drug supply, mainly meth and heroin. 

Despite Dennis' closest friend being the son of his one of father's business partners, he couldn't find it in himself to lose Mac as a friend, and the two remained close throughout and beyond high school, often being joined by Deandra and Mac's childhood friend, Charlie. 

 

War was over by the time the four graduated high school, and Dennis and Deandra went to college while Mac and Charlie joined Luther McDonald's drug trade, before working with Frank himself. They were muscle men, as while Mac had ambition coupled with the need to impress his father and Charlie had no problems following Mac, the two weren't the smartest tools in the shed. But they were brave to the point of idiotic, and both had a knack for shooting. 

Frank, for some reason, took a liking to Charlie, and promoted he and Mac to being the personal bodyguards for him and Gino. However, Frank was the uncontested leader of Philadelphia's underground and was never in any danger, so Mac and Charlie's bodyguard duties consisted of getting drunk and high with Frank and Gino. 

Luther was sent to prison for good the year 1949, after getting hooked on heroin and becoming careless with the trade. Despite Frank's efforts, the police couldn't be bought, and Frank promised Luther that he'd make his stay as comfortable as possible, to which Luther replied with a half grin, saying he was a god among these men, having supplied them their drugs on the outside, and the two had formed the system of sneaking drugs into the prison. 

Deandra had dropped out of college the same year, only a year shy of graduation, but had been institutionalized for a short amount of time due to an incident with a roommate involving fire. This was the first time Frank had seen some of his daughter's potential in his line of business, and he hoped that after Dennis returned from college he and his sister would continue the business. While Frank wasn't particularly old, he was ever wary of the rising rival families, while at that moment were insignificant compared to himself, he was ever paranoid and wanted to secure an heir.  
But Dennis showed nothing but resentment towards his father, and planned to become an honest man making an honest living. He even found himself a little girlfriend- a sweet woman from up north called Mary, or Molly, or something. Frank couldn't find it in himself to care enough about her to even know her name. Dennis was smitten, and claimed he was going to move up north with her, marry and have a few kids. 

Frank knew better- he saw how much Dennis was alike himself, and that his bloodlust could never be satisfied by a suburban life with some woman. 

In 1953 Dennis contacted his father for the first time in years, letting him know he had a newborn son and that he and Mandy were engaged, to be wed. Frank convinced Dennis and Mandy to move back to Philadelphia, with the promise of paying for everything they would need, only requesting for his grandchild to be in his life. Dennis reluctantly agreed, and Dennis was reunited with his sister for the first time in six years, and his two best friends for the first time in seven. 

***

 

Deandra and Charlie were sitting at Deandra's dining room table, while Mac was anxiously pacing across the room. 

"Mac, would you stop that, you're giving me a damn headache." Dee said, tapping the ash from her cigarette straight onto the table. 

"I can't believe he's coming back, and with a _kid_ , nonetheless. What if he's a completely different man?" Mac bit his lip, stopping to scratch the stubble on his face and look and Dee and Charlie. 

"He could've grown another head for all I care, that's what he'd get for not bothering to call in six years." Dee visibly sneered.

"He's probably just busy, being a dad and all." Ever loyal, Mac was willing to go to the ends of the earth if it meant defending Dennis.

"He'll be just as mean as he always is, but now with a layer of judgement seeing as he's an _honest man_ now." Charlie made air quotes around the words 'honest man', the smoke from his cigarette clouding his face, and Dee snorted. 

Mac huffed and stormed out, probably to wait at the front door like some pathetic puppy. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"For such a little fella, he seemed to handle the trip real well, don't you think?" 

Mandy hugged Brian to her chest, rocking him gently as he continued to sleep. The kid was any parent's dream, an angel, and Dennis adored him. 

"Yeah, he was-" Dennis paused, only partly present for the conversation. "Good."

"Dennis," Mandy reached out and put a hand on Dennis' shoulder, smiling. "I know you're nervous about meeting your family again, but I'm sure it'll be just swell." 

Dennis gulped and nodded stiffly, reaching out to knock on the door. Dee answered, in a smart yellow dress, smoking a cigarette. If he wasn't so damn nervous he would've called her a bird. 

"Dennis, Mandy and you must be Brian!" Dee smiled, walking over to kiss Mandy on the cheek and coo over Brian. She turned to Dennis. 

"Frank is excited to see you." 

"I bet he is."

Dee led Mandy inside, and Dennis followed. Dee brought them to the dining room, where Mac and Charlie sat awkwardly. 

"Mandy, let's give the men a chance to catch up, yes?" Before Mandy could answer, Dee clamped onto her arm and walked her and Brian out of the room, giving Mandy only a quick glance at Dennis, smiling apologetically. 

"Dennis, hey." Mac stood up, extending his arm halfway as if starting a handshake, but thinking better of it. 

"Mac, Charlie. You two look well."

"As do you. Is North Dakota treating you alright?" Mac sat down and Dennis followed, taking a cigarette out of Mac's open packet on the table and lighting it, inhaling deeply. Mandy didn't care for smoking, and he'd missed it. 

"Snow. Lots of it. Cold."

"Not everywhere can be as sunny as Philly." Charlie piped up. 

"It's not sunny here. It's cloudy most days." Dennis objected, and Charlie smiled. He smiled too, the nervousness melting away. It was just like high school, him and his two best friends. 

Charlie got up to get the trio some beer, and opened them on the edge table when he returned.

"So what are you two doing now? I know you went into the business," Dennis trailed off, and Mac eagerly picked up where he left.

"We're your father's bodyguards! Well, sort of. He has other ones as well, we just sit and drink most of the time. Sit and look intimidating when he's making deals."

"He's treating you well?"

"He treats Charlie best. I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think he was the successor, instead of you." Mac laughed, looking at Charlie. 

"I'm- no. I don't want to go in the business." 

Mac and Charlie stopped to look at him. 

"Isn't that why you came back to Philadelphia?" Charlie asked.

"No. Frank said he'd finance us if we moved back here. He just wants Brian to be a part of his life." 

Mac and Charlie laughed openly at this, short and unkind laughs. "Frank, feeling somewhat paternal? Dennis, you've gone mad!" Mac said, raising an eyebrow at Dennis. "Besides, who would run the business if not you? Dee? Like they'd let some bird in charge of the business." 

"I don't care who would run the business, because I want no part of this. I haven't since high school, you know this, Mac." 

"I just assumed you got bored playing house. You know, I could never see you as a husband." 

"Well, we're engaged. So you'll see me as a husband in no time at all." Dennis said, curtly. 

"Gee Dennis, you don't have to be so short with us. We're just messing with you." Charlie said, coughing on a particularly deep inhale of his cigarette. 

"I know, I'm sorry. Long trip, I'm exhausted." 

"Go have a nap and come out with us tonight. Frank owns a small bar in South Philly, it's nearly almost empty." 

"I'd love to sleep, but Frank wants to see me around lunchtime. I'm not going to say no to a night out, however." 

Mac and Charlie grinned, and Dennis gave them a fake smile in return. Anxiety was ringing his stomach in knots, as he considered what Frank could want with him. He was initially suspicious of Frank's intentions with him being back in Philadelphia, but the years with Mandy had softened his edges, and she suggested that maybe he was getting old, and wanted to bond with his grandson. Back in North Dakota he could convince himself that his family was somewhat decent, deep down, but now he was back in Philadelphia his father's motives were unclear and sinister. 

 

Dennis went into the living room, where Dee and Mandy were chatting. Despite Dee's failed dreams of acting, she could play the part of a socialite well. She was laughing at the right places, tenderly holding Brian and engaging in conversation with Mandy. 

"Mandy?" Dennis cleared his throat and the two looked at him. "I have to see Frank in a bit. Do you want to go back to the house or stay here?" 

Mandy thought about it before suggesting they stay here with Dee. She excitedly said something about more time with the baby, and Dennis left the house, getting into his car. When in the safety of his car he allowed himself to give into his anxiety, if only for five minutes. He was breathing heavily, sweating a bit and anxiously twisting his fingers together, before coughing once, turning the car on and putting on a mask of indifference. He then drove to his father's house. 

 

Frank's house, or mansion, really, was gorgeous and still breathtaking despite Dennis having grown up there. He went into his father's office, where he saw the short, fat man sitting behind a large mahogany desk. 

"Dennis! It's been so long! Come, sit." He gestured to the plush chair in front of the desk, and Dennis sat down. 

"Why did you want me to come back to Philadelphia?" He wasted no time for polite small talk, sitting up straight in his chair, despite already towering over Frank. 

"I wasn't around much when you were growing up, but I  _know_ you, Dennis. You can tell yourself that the hole in your chest can be filled with a wife, and kids, and a nice house in middle of fucking nowhere, but I know you."

"I told you when I was leaving for college and I'll tell you again. I don't want this life." 

"No, but you need it. Same way I needed it, same way your sister needs it. You're a Reynolds, Dennis. Stop lying to yourself." 

"Is that all, Frank?" 

"For now." 

Dennis stood up and walked out, feeling like he'd said exactly what Frank wanted him to say, despite his efforts otherwise.

 

 

Paddy's Pub was, to put it kindly, a shithole. Mac had explained that it used to be a front for buying illegal weapons, but they'd had to move, and turned it into a bar instead of selling the building. It served more as a place for Mac, Dee and Charlie to drink their nights away than an actual, functioning bar. 

"We have beer or whiskey. Take your pick." Mac held up two bottles- one beer and the other a cheap looking whiskey that Charlie or Mac definitely chose. 

"Whiskey. Anyone needs hard liquor after conversing with Frank." 

Mac poured him too much whiskey in a dirty glass, but Dennis swallowed it before he could think about it. It didn't go down easy, but it was better than what they had in North Dakota, at least. 

Charlie was fiddling with the record player, before putting on a record Dennis would usually say something against, yet make no effort to put something else on. 

A few drinks in and they were all feeling the effects of the alcohol, the grip around Dennis' neck, stopping him from saying the things he shouldn't loosening, the anxiety in his stomach alleviating somewhat. Yet the gaping emptiness in his chest remained, and would remain, Dennis knew, despite the amount of alcohol he poured in it.

 

Before long it was after midnight, Charlie was asleep in a booth and Mac and Dennis still sat at the bar. It seemed that Dennis' thoughts flowed from his mouth without hesitation, and he was pouring his thoughts out to Mac, despite the protests from his sober self. 

"I thought a kid would stop it, I thought a woman would stop it, and I know that doing what Frank wants is only gonna make it bigger, Mac. It's only gonna make it bigger." 

"Make what bigger?" Mac was struggling to comprehend Dennis' slurring, and he was using all his concentration on sitting upright. 

"The  _hole_ , Mac! The hole inside me that I can't get rid of. It's like it's sucking everything in me out, bit by bit, and I'll just be a husk of a man. I'm  _empty_." Dennis choked out the last word, swaying on the barstool and Mac stood up, steadying him. 

"Hey, Den. Come on. You're just drunk. You're always like this after seeing your father, calm down." 

Dennis slumped against Mac's body, closing his eyes and exhaling. 

"No. It's more than that. If I end up like my father, shoot me. I don't want Brian to grow up like I did. He deserves better." 

"Okay, Dennis." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to portray Frank as a man who has his own best interests at heart always, but who sees so much of himself in Dennis and Dee that he want to shape them into little mini-Franks ha. I mean their actual father will come into play, but nature vs nurture is a key role in D&D's development, even with Frank and Barb (fucking barbara) not being around much. I think Frank also cares for Charlie, more as a son than a successor, where he only sees D&D as extensions of himself and his business. I mean i tried to keep Frank's character as close to the show as I can for the AU. IDK HAHA

By the time Dennis got home, it was nearing 5am. Brian was up, needing regular feedings and Mandy was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing him. Frank had provided them with a quaint house in a good area, perfect for raising children. Dennis himself had seen the house beforehand, on a quick visit to Philadelphia a few months back Frank insisted he keep secret. Dennis concluded Dee must've driven Mandy there and stayed over, as the guest room door was closed and he heard the sound of her snores coming through the wood.

"Dennis," Mandy started, eyes rimmed with purple and bags under them, indicating that what little sleep she got wasn't restful at all.

"Mandy, I'm sorry. I truly lost track of time." Dennis prepared himself for a verbal beating, thinking of his mother and Frank's shouting matches when he and Dee were kids.

"No, I expected this. Later, in fact. This is your first time seeing your friends from high school, I knew you'd want to have fun. Your sister was awful kind to us, she helped me unpack our things and get little Brian settled in." Mandy continued, smiling softly at him. Dennis wondered what he did to deserve her.

"I don't know if we'll stay in Philly."

"What?"

"Look, I talked to my father. He wants me to join the business."

"Dennis, you know how I feel about the way your family makes its money,"

"I know, Mandy, I feel the same way-" Dennis interrupted him, but stopped when Mandy held up a finger.

" _And_ I know how you feel about it. But," she gestures to the kitchen around them, "this is so much nicer than what we could've dreamed of in North Dakota. We both worked at a diner, for heck's sake. It's hardly enough to raise a child on." 

Dennis closed his eyes and slumped against the counter. "Now," Mandy continued, "whether you're going to join your father is here nor there. He just wants Brian and you in his life, business be damned!" 

Dennis laughed once. "You haven't met my father. The business is his wife, mistress, son, daughter- you name it. The rest of us are just means to an end." 

"People can change, Dennis. You know that more than anybody." 

Dennis sighed and Mandy stood up, cradling Brian as not to wake him. "I'm gonna put Brian to bed, and go myself. I'm awful tired. I know you'll make the right choice, Dennis."

 

 

Dennis, Mac and Charlie had arranged to meet up with a friend of theirs from high school, Schmitty, much to Charlie's protests. But Mac and Dennis insisted, and Charlie gave up trying to persuade them otherwise. Peter Schmidt was unremarkable in the eyes of the underground, which is partly why Dennis was keen to catch up with him. Family, work and friendships kept getting so intertwined lately, and he wanted to feel some sort of normalcy. 

"Schmitty, what've you been doing as of late!" Dennis said, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling. 

"Got myself a woman dumb enough to tie the knot with me," He said, laughing and holding his left hand up to show a modest gold ring. Dennis' own hand clenched, painfully reminding him of the implications of children out of wedlock. 

"Well that's wonderful, isn't it?" Dennis laughed, the smile not reaching his eyes. The four of them sat down, Mac and Charlie greeting Schmitty, the latter with some reservations. _Just like high school_ , Dennis thought to himself. 

Mac flagged the waiter, and Dennis instinctively ordered for the four of them. Schmitty raised his eyes in surprise, thinking the three of them would've left this habit behind after high school, but said nothing.   
A different waiter returned with a single plate of food, something entirely different to what Dennis had actually ordered, but he had no time to protest. The waiter bent down to place the food in front of Dennis, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

 _"The Ponderosa Family sends their regards"_ The waiter said, and before Dennis had a chance to react the waiter had pulled a gun out and shot Schmitty. Mac and Charlie instinctively shot out of their chairs and pointed their own weapons on the man, who made no effort to continue firing. The deed was done, but Mac shot the man anyway. The surrounding patrons were fleeing the scene quickly, shouting and screaming. Charlie beckoned for Mac and Dennis to get out of there, Mac grabbing Dennis' arm. They left Schmitty's body, quickly getting into a car and speeding back to Frank's. Dennis sat in the back seat, shocked. This was the first time he had seen death, let alone the death of an old friend right in front of him, his friend's death being used as a message _for_ him. 

Frank was livid, pouring himself a large glass of scotch and muttering. "Goddamn Ponderosas, should'a kept a closer eye on them." 

"This was petty. Peter Schmidt had nothing to do with business, and they knew that!" Dennis spat, the shock finally wearing off and the anger settling in.

"Don't you think I know this, boy? The fact that I have no idea who the fuck this Schmidt guy is is indication enough! Consider it a 'welcome home, Dennis' present from the rival family."

"I thought the Ponderosa's were irrelevant," Mac injected. 

"So did I. Obviously they've gained at least one hitman in the five minutes I haven't had my top guys on them. Also," Frank turned to Dennis. "I'd see if your wife and kid are alive if I were you." 

Dennis' heart dropped, and he grabbed the phone on Frank's desk, dialing his new phone number. It took him a few agonizing times to get it right, as he kept instinctively dialing his old number from North Dakota.

"Dennis?" Mandy's voice rang through the phone, and Dennis sighed a deep sigh of relief, his whole body relaxing.

"You and Brian are fine, yes?" 

"Of course we're fine. What's going on? What happened?" 

"A friend of mine-" Frank made a guttural sound, prompting Dennis to look at him, where he clearly indicated that the news of Schmitty's death was not to be made public. "...said his son had recently died from Scarlett Fever. I just wanted to check on Brian, s'all." Mandy made a vague noise on the other end, but didn't question the sincerity of his statement.

"We're fine, Dee is here. Are you going to be home for dinner?"

Dennis hung up, not caring about the impolite end to the call, his mind focused on Brian's safety.

"Frank, if this is what's at stake with me joining the business, you can count me out. I don't care if you take the house and we end up in some crappy house in the middle of _fucking nowhere, I'm done._ " Dennis spat, a vein on his neck popping out. 

"Don't you get it? They killed someone irrelevant just to show they _can_. They've probably got targets on your little girlfriend and your son's heads as we speak. Make the choice- a dead kid or a successor to the most successful family in Philadelphia." 

Dennis stopped, feeling weak. He closed his eyes, hand raising to massage his forehead. "Fine. Congratulations, Frank, you got what you wanted." Dennis stood up and walked out of the office, Mac following. Charlie stayed behind, walking over to Frank.

"Frank, this doesn't interfere with the back up, no?"

Frank smiled, pulling a piece of paper from his desk and began writing a letter. "No, this is exactly what needed to happen."  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chardee tag added >:)

Dennis and Mac were standing outside Frank's office, Dennis fuming. 

"I hate it,  _I hate it_! It was bad enough you and Charlie joining, although I did expect it. Now I've been roped into it just so my damn kid doesn't get  _shot_!" Dennis was pacing angrily, hands flying to his hair, ruining the carefully styled curls on his head. Mac put his hands to Dennis' wrists, gently lifting them away from his hair.   
"You're not in it, yet. Not until Frank's dead, remember. You're just a successor." He spoke with an even voice, surprising himself at his cover up of the anxious tendrils curling around his throat.   
Dennis made a vague noise of confirmation, but wasn't settled by the statement. He sighed, his voice cracking.   
"I just wanted to get out of this damn family. You know I had to use a fake name just to get  _into_ North Dakota?"  
"Dennis," Mac started, stepping back. "Why  _do_ you hate your family so much?"   
Dennis opened his mouth and closed it, scoffing.   
"Why do you think, Mac. They kill people for a living."   
"We both know you've had no problem around that sort of stuff. Dee and I aren't strangers, you know."   
Dennis sighed, defeated. "You want to know why? I just wanted to live my life without being a  _Reynolds_. Without the implication of that hanging over my head everywhere I went, without watching someone's eyes widen in fear when I introduce myself."  
He stopped, slumping slightly. "You wouldn't get it, Mac. You're a McDonald."  
Mac laughed once, cruel enough to make Dennis flinch.  
" _I wouldn't get it?_ " Mac snapped. "I'm Luther McDonald's son! Biggest drug distributor in Philly. Once I had a woman come up to my mother and me, screaming that my father killed her son. Apparently he died from a heroin overdose. Yet, despite him being the biggest drug distributor, we never saw a cent, my ma and I." Mac stepped backwards, hands moving wildly as he lost composure.  
"We lived dirt fucking poor because my dad was giving all his earnings to your family! So no, Dennis. I don't get it. I don't understand living in a mansion, driving the best cars, living the luxury life."  
Mac started to walk off, but Dennis grabbed his arm and he turned to look at him.   
"Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."   
"I know you didn't," Mac sighed and cast his eyes downward. "Look, just go back to your family. I'll go back to the apartment  _we_ planned to share after you graduated from college, before you cut off contact with me for six years, moving to God knows where."   
"I didn't want that!"  
"What?" Mac cocked his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion, looking at Dennis.  
"Mandy got pregnant after a one night stand, we couldn't go through with the abortion. I couldn't leave her with a kid alone, she knew her parents would disown her for having a child out of wedlock. I'm fond of Mandy, but we're both only together for Brian. So he doesn't grow up as screwed up as Dee and I did." 

 

"Deandra, what are you doing here?" Frank said as Dee walked into his office.  
"Bullshit, it's bullshit!" Her tightly coiled curls were messed up, stray strands flying around her as she stormed in. "Dennis doesn't give a shit about this family, actively tries to avoid it, and yet he's the successor? You and I both know I'm more capable than he is, and I'm willing."   
"You're being ridiculous, Deandra, a female don? Don- _ess_?" He laughed, and Charlie joined before Dee shut him up with a glare. "We'd have ten times the casualties every month for a week because you've gone crazy!"   
"God _Dammit_ , Frank! This is crazy!"  
"Anyway, bitch, I don't plan on dying just yet. Or retiring, for that matter. I was actually thinking of marrying you off to the Ponderosa's son, Bill. Try and build a bridge between the two families."   
Dee dry heaved, gaping in shock at her father. "Bill? He's disgusting! I'm not marrying him."  
"I think you're forgetting you don't have a choice, Deandra."   
"Hey, hey, Frank-" Charlie piped up, "I don't think Dee should be married off to just anyone. Or married off at all. Unless she wants to be married,"   
Frank held a hand to Charlie, and he sheepishly stopped talking.   
"Right now, you're the only leverage we've got with the Ponderosas. And seeing as they just killed some Schmidt guy,"   
"Schmitty?" Dee interrupted. "You mean Schmitty from high school?"   
"Yeah, he was killed at lunch today." Charlie said.  
"Oh my god, his wife is expecting a kid. Only a few months along."   
"I don't give a shit about his wife, or him for that matter. Only that he was killed as a direct message to Dennis, and therefore me." Frank had taken out a fat cigar from a box on his desk and lit it.   
"You're dismissed."   
Dee sneered at him and started walking out, not realising Charlie had followed her until she was out in the hallway, pushing through Mac and Dennis.   
"Oh, hey, Charlie."  
Charlie smiled at her, walking fast to keep up with her long strides.   
"Why do you let Frank push you around so much?"  
"He's kind of like a dad to me, I guess. I never had one, plus I'm not even in the family, so it's not like I could cuss him out and not get my ass kicked."   
They had reached Dee's car, and she motioned for Charlie to get in the passengers seat, which he obliged.   
"Well, what if you were?"   
Charlie furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"What if you were in the family?"  
"Dee, I can't just adopt myself into your family."  
"No you idiot, I'm talking about if you got in through marriage."   
"Who would I marry? Frank?"  
"Jesus Christ," Dee said under her breath, throwing her head back in frustration. " _Me_ , you idiot." Charlie immediately made a face.  
"I know, I'm not jumping for joy either, but we can both get what we want- you'll be in the family, and I won't be married off to Bill Ponderosa. What do you think?"  
"Dee Kelly. That sounds alright, I guess. Can we have a big wedding?"  
"Charlie, this is Frank we're talking about. He'll end up inviting half of Philadelphia, just to booze them up and find out all their dirty secrets."  
"You'd look pretty in white. You ever wear it, it'd make you" Charlie gestured with his hands, opening them. "pop."   
"Charlie, we're not going to start acting like a teenage couple now we're engaged."  
"I know." The rest of the trip was silent, both sneaking looks at the other when they thought they weren't looking.  
  


Mac and Dennis had driven to Dennis' house, where Mandy was reading a book, Brian asleep.  
"Mac, is it? How are you?" She smiled, looking up as they walked into the living room.  
"I'm good, Mandy. Yourself?"   
"Oh I'm just swell. Brian's been an angel lately, he seems to love Philly."  
"About Brian," Dennis started, sitting down on the couch, Mac sitting on a chair near them. "Why don't Mac and I take care of him this afternoon and tonight? I feel like I've dumped him on you to run around doing business things, and I don't wish to see you cooped up here."   
"Oh I don't know, Dennis."   
"He's just as much my child as yours, Mandy, and I've taken care of him him while you worked shifts, remember?"   
Mandy smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling.   
"Oh Dennis that'd be wonderful! There's formula in the cupboard, maybe I'll phone your sister? We could go get drinks." Mandy got up to use the phone, and Mac looked at Dennis, confused.  
"Dennis, why are we here playing house?"   
"It wasn't all a lie. I've pretty much dumped Brian on Mandy the minute I got here."  
"Dennis Reynolds, caring about a woman? What did you used to do in high school, the DENNIS system, was it?"   
Dennis smiled.   
"It's crazy, the minute you knock a gal up your whole personality changes." Dennis leaned back. "I just wanted some time to think over things without her overly sympathetic understanding tone. It drives me crazy sometimes, I want to shake her shoulders and tell her to  _fight back_ , dammit!"   
"So you want her to be like us, snapping at each other every five minutes?"  
He laughed. "I guess I do, Mac. I guess I do."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little worried my writing is too dialogue based, hopefully it's not as bad as i think it is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not comfortable with writing and publishing what I write, so hopefully it's not too terrible ha.


End file.
